ℋ ℯ ş ί t α t ίℴ η
by Snowspider of ColdClan
Summary: Sure, war is bad, but it's never been this bad. Every patrol seems to be coming back with new, fresh wounds. Camps are being raided during the night, and innocent cats are being killed. The trick to surviving in this madhouse is to not hesitate. In fact, hesitation is what kills you. It kills you mentally, then leaves it up to your enemy to kill you physically. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! Thanks for clicking on here, really! I want to thank The Magical Palm Tree for helping me a lot with this story and thank you ChrisyWriter, Eaglehaze and Pebblewish for letting me use their characters! I got this idea from my forum, Clans of the Sea. Arrow and Gale, two of the main characters are cats that I role play. The two cats on the cover, are Brightpaw and Ebonypaw. :) Warning you ahead, updates might be slow, so keep your pants on. If you want the chapters to be up faster, then review! The more reviews I get, the more motivated I get to write the next chapter. Chapters will be about 1,500 words or more. Allegiances is at the bottom!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Never hesitate, hesitation is the world's best killer."<strong>_

* * *

><p>Snow gently fell in the dark of night, covering the land with a thick layer of white. All the leaves had fallen off the trees, making them look lifeless and boring. The moon was almost full, and was bright enough to bring some light to the sleeping forest. No wind blew across the territory and everything was quiet until a cough broke the silence.<p>

A silver streak flashed by and tumbled a bit into the snow, eyes glinting in the darkness of the cold night. In her jaws, there dangled two tiny kits. One was a very tiny white she-kit with a silver ringed tail and ears. The other was a grey tom-kit with specks of black and white along with some darker grey specks with one black paw. The she-cat was a pretty silver she-cat with some white patches and soft, baby-blue eyes which where filled with sadness.

She lifted her pale pink nose, and her baby-blue eyes widened in fear as she recognized the scent. The two kits had woken up started to wiggle int heir mother's jaws. They were about two moons old and were now old enough to wake on their own without much problem. Their mother put the two kits down and her eyes softened as she looked down at them.

The bigger grey tom-kit tilting his head sideways and watched as thick snowflakes fell from the star-speckled sky. A few clouds covered the blanket of black, covering some of it's sparkling jewelry, also known as stars. The she-kit gentle star down and neatly curled her soft silver tail around her and tried to catch some of the falling snow with her paws, letting out a sneeze as one gently fell on her nose.

"Mama, what are we doing here?" The young tom asked his mother, his voice small and innocent. Silverstreak, their mother had almost forgotten about the foxes and the cold just by looking into the eyes of her little ones. Though she knew she wouldn't be able to look into their eyes for much longer, she had to get these kits to her brother, she knew they would be safe there.

"It doesn't matter what we are doing here, what does matters is what we are _going _to do. I'm bringing you to a your new home, now we must hurry!" Silverstreak said gently, but her eyes where bright with determination, but she couldn't help but feel a twig of doubt. What if they didn't make it out alive? What if the foxes got them? What if her brother wasn't there, like he had promised? She shook the thoughts from her mind, none of that would happen, right?

She padded forward, not sinking too much in the snow. Below the thin layer of fresh snow, was ice that crunched underneath your paws. Her two kits were keeping up with their mother and she decided to speed up a little, knowing how fast they could go. Suddenly, the scent of the foxes grew stronger, and fresher, sending jolts of terror through Silverstreak's body. _We must hurry! _Silverstrike thought and took a sharp turn into the dense dark, lifeless woods.

She froze in her tracks when she heard the high-pitched howling of the foxes and loud growls and barks, follow by some squeaks and yelps. Silverstrike realized with horror that one of her kits was missing. Her daughter. They didn't have to wonder, they knew it was the foxes that had taken her. Silverstrike let out a small wail of sadness. She knew that she didn't have time to grief, she needed to be strong for her only son.

Picking her son up in her jaws, she set off again, racing against the wind that blew through her fur. She arrived at a big, brown barn. It wasn't too big, but it was big enough to fit many cats. Outside the barn, was a big dark grey tom sitting alone, his gaze locked towards the forest and his yellow eyes narrowed. Silverstrike emerged from the woods, carrying her son in her jaws, who had fell asleep again.

Silverstreak ran towards the tom and dropped her son at his paws gently. The large tom curled his fluffy grey tail around the kit and pulled him towards the warmth of his stomach. Silverstreak watched her son for one lat time, before tearing her eyes away from him and dipping her head to the tom. Her baby-blue eyes were filled with sadness and tears as she muttered to the tom.

"Thank you." And then she left, the tom staring after her as she disappeared into the dead of the night, hidden by the shadows of the leafless trees.

* * *

><p><strong>ALLEGIANCES<strong>

**NIGHTCLAN**

**Leader: **Patchstar- Dark grey and white tom with green eyes. Patchstar knows what he wants and how to get it. He is a smooth talker though is quiet at most times. He is clever and has a great vision.

**Deputy: **Icethroat- White tom with blueish-grey tabby patches and pale blue eyes. He is wise and friendly, loyal and tries to avoid battles but if the sign is clear and battle is needed, then he won't hesitate to lead his warriors into battle.

**Medicine Cat: **Quietleaf- Small pale grey she-cat. She is quiet and soft-spoken although she is very smart and clever and can see through cats. She has a very strong connection with StarClan and is very kind.

**Warriors:**

Oakfur- Skinny light brown tabby tom. Snappy and impatient at time but is a strong loyal warrior. He is proud, and hates accepting his lost and defeats. He can be quick to jump in battle and he is very swift.

Leafybreeze- Dark golden-brown she-cat with bright green eyes. She is kind and very friendly. She is very chatty and easily makes new friends. She is energetic and jumpy. She loves kits and makes a great mother. APPRENTICE: RUSSETPAW

Spiceshadow- Short-furred dark red-brown tom with black streaks and ginger streaks and amber eyes. Spiceshadow is a smart and silent kind of cat. He is what you can call 'deadly'. He lost half of his ear in a fire and has a scar on his muzzle, his hind leg, chest, tail and belly from old battles.

Blacktail- Dark grey she-cat with a black tail. She is sometimes snappy, and impatient. She has a sharp-tongue and is a bit cold but once you get to know her she can be a bit more friendly. She is a fierce warrior and mostly keeps to herself.

Leopardtail- Dark golden-brown she-cat with large black spots, has an especially fluffy tail. Friendly and loves to have fun. She is easy-going and has a great sense of humour. She has thick fur to keep her warn during the colder seasons.

Briarleap- Golden-brown tabby she-cat with a light underbelly and green eyes. She is kind, and very friendly. She is a bit shy, and soft-spoken but fun to be around. She is respectful and jumps very high, and is a great climber.

Snowstream- Pretty white she-cat with pretty pale blue eyes. She is mute and many looked down upon her as a young apprentice, but she coped well with being a warrior and is the prettiest she-cat in the clan. She is determined and never gives up.

Nettlesplash- Big, dark brown tom with a scar on hind leg and chest. Brave and loyal. He is a great fighter and has scars from a fight against StreamClan as an apprentice. He fought off a full grown warrior at the young age, gaining the respect of his clan mates. APPRENTICE: THISTLEPAW

Bluefeather- Dark blueish-grey she-cat with big blueish-green eyes. She is energetic and jumpy. She is a but naive but is fun to be around. She has a great sense of humour and is a great hunter.

**Apprentices:**

Russetpaw- Dark red-brown she-cat with an even darker tail and amber eyes. She is jumpy and loyal and is very friend, unlike her father, Spiceshadow. Though she is fast and sneaky. Her mother died at young age.

Thistlepaw- Pitch black tom with amber eyes. A bit cold and unsocial but if you manege to become friends with him, he can be kind and generous. He is loyal and fast and looks exactly like his mother.

**Queens:**

Deerleap- Dark brown she-cat with cream flecks with green eyes. Energetic and loyal, friendly and chatty. Mother too Sharpkit (Large dark brown tom with green eyes), Flowerkit (Small cream she-cat with large grey flecks, black flecks, ginger flecks and brown flecks.), and too Greykit (Dark grey tabby tom with a white paw.)

Lilybreeze- Pale cream she-cat with many black spots and green eyes. She is gentle and soft-spoken but is extremely brave. Mother to Shatteredkit (Silver tabby tom with ice blue eyes.), Brightkit (White she-kit with a ginger tabby tail and ears with green eyes.) and too Mousekit (Small dark brown tom with cream underbelly.)

**Elders: **

Badgerfang- Large black and white tom with amber eyes. Kind and loves telling stories. He is boastful and loves making others laugh. He loves younger cats. he is brave and loyal, very proud.

Sparrowsong- Once-pretty red-brown she-cat. She is a bit cranky but loves listening Badgerfang tell stories to the young ones and seeing their expressions. She is Russetpaw's and Thistlepaw's grand-mother.

**BIRCHCLAN**

**Leader: **Redstar- Bright ginger tabby tom with green eyes. Loyal and proud. Brave and friendly, accepting but can be very fierce. He has a large scar on his front paw from when he was a kit.

**Deputy: **Vixenfire- Black she-cat with dark ginger markings with violet eyes. Cold and fierce. Great fighter, swift and sharp-tongued. Had a very rough life and there is some strange tension between her and Spiceshadow.

**Medicine Cat: **Hazelfur- Light brown and tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes. Smart, has a great memory, gentle, and is a naturally gifted medicine cat. She badly wants an apprentice.

**BREEZECLAN**

**Leader: **Finchstar- Golden she-cat with green eyes. Soft-spoken and kind. Tries to avoid battles. She was considered weak until she snapped one day and lead her warriors on an attack against BirchClan.

**Deputy: **Hawktalon- Handsome, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Strong, brave, loyal, strategic, great fighter, stern, but is friendly mostly and keeps his word. He is a great teacher and a fierce warrior.

**Medicine Cat: ** Flamewhisker- Ginger tabby tom with light green eyes and a white chest. Smart, calm, helpful, but can be energetic and loud too. Is great with herbs. APPRENTICE: MISTYPAW

**STREAMCLAN:**

**Leader: **Waterstar- Pretty blueish-grey she-cat with large blue eyes and one white paw. Fair and loyal. She is a young leader, but she is respected amongst the clans and she is a great warrior. Noble and smart.

**Deputy: **Troutclaw- Large silver tabby tom with silver and white streaks. Smart and loyal, brave and friendly. Easy-going and makes a great mentor. Waterstar is his mate and their kits are Jaypaw, Splashpaw and Riverpaw. APPRENTICE: MOSSPAW

**Medicine Cat: **Softwing- Blue-grey she-cat with soft pale blue eyes and a very long tail. Clumsy, nice, smart, kind and forgetful. She wasn't exactly shaped to be a medicine cat but this is what she wanted to be so she tried and tried, no matter how may times she messed up. Her sister is Waterstar.

* * *

><p><strong>All done! Whoof, this took long. If you want the next chapter, leave a review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! New chapter is up! Introducing a new group of cats, The Cats of The Barn! You will also meet Gale and Brightkit, two main characters. Can you guess who the little tom-kit is? There allegiances for the barn will be at the bottom of the chapter. Also, I want to thank every body for the nice reviews! And big thank you for the ones that followed, and favourite this story, means a lot! Just to let you know, I will be doing Review Response! And warning you ahead, this chapter is a bit boring, it's pretty much just introducing some characters.**

**.:Review Response:.**

**EradrinSkyLeaf- Here is more, glad you like it! :)**

**Pebblewish- So happy that you do! :)**

**ChrisyWriter- Don't be afraid to share what you would of changed, I wanna hear it! :) **

**The Mystical Palm Tree- Aww, thanks! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>_r_r**o**_w_'**s **P**O**_V_

Arrow giggled as he tumbled past his father, Dragon, his adoptive mother, Dove watching from behind, a smile on her face. His father grabbed him and yanked his back. His step mother, Rain, padded over and purred, his older step-brother Gale, padding proudly after her, a squirrel in his jaws. Today had been Gale's first time out, and he had already caught a squirrel!

"Woah! Did you catch that all by yourself?" Arrow asked, escaping from his father's grasp and looking up at Gale, his eyes shining with curiosity and amazement. Gale nodded proudly and sat down, curling his fluffy grey tail around his paws neatly. Gale was a grey, medium height tom with darker grey flecks and was about five moons old, three moons older than Arrow.

"I want every body to taste it!" Gale said proudly, eager for every cat to enjoy his very first kill. Rain, Dragon, Arrow and Gale all huddled around the squirrel and took a few bites. As they ate, more cats entered the barn with prey in their jaws. This was the feeding hour, which meant that almost half the cats of the barn went out hunting to bring back prey for their families.

Suddenly, they was a yowl, and Arrow jumped to his paws. Dragon went to see what was going on, along with Night, Dove's mate. Rain curled her tail around Gale and stayed close, their pelts pressing against each others. Arrow tilted his head, he wanted to know what was going on! Crouching, Arrow silently followed Dragon and Night. He watched them squeezed through the hole they used as an exit and an entrance. When the path was clear, he follow them out.

Outside, he saw Windy, a cat of the barn holding two young kits in her jaws. One was a black tom with golden streaks and the other was a golden tom with black paws. Their eyes were still glued together and they let out small mews. Even after seeing what was going on, Arrow didn't want to leave. He watched as tiny snowflakes fell from clouds and smiled when the snow crunched underneath his paws. Arrow decided that no matter how much he wanted to stay, he had to go back in sometime. Arrow disappeared through the hole and back into the barn, he then leapt on to the hay and went to go see Dove. Dove smiled as Arrow came close an licked his head.

"Dove, I saw what was outside! It was Windy and two kits!" Dove stopped grooming Arrow and narrowed her eyes. Arrow nodded, and as he did, Night, Windy, Dragon and the two kits burst into side. Night leapt up and onto a platform where, Petal gently nursed her kits while talking to her mate, Shadow. Shadow was Night's brother, and look almost exactly the same. Shadow had one grey ear, while Night was completely black.

"Petal, Windy found two kits all alone outside, freezing. She took them back here, do you think you could nurse them, they can't be any older than two weeks old." Night said while Shadow narrowed his eyes. The white she-cat smiled and nodded. Windy leapt up with one kit in her jaws, followed by Dragon who had the other in his jaws. Petal nodded, giving Windy and Dragon the signal that it was fine that they stayed with her. Windy gently lay down the golden kitten beside Petal while Dragon did the same.

* * *

><p><strong>B<strong>_r_i**g**_h_t**k**_i_t**'**_s_ P**O**_V_

A slight breeze blew through camp, piercing through Brightkit's soft kit-fur and making her shiver but she stood tall on the rock, her eyes narrowed and her chest puffed out. She watched as Greykit did the same. She looked down at her 'warriors', Flowerkit and Shatteredkit. On the other side, Greykit was mewing something to Mousekit and Sharpkit. Brightkit was SnowClan and Greykit was FireClan.

"SnowClan, attack!" Brightkit yowled and leapt off of the rock, onto the frosty texture. She ran full speed at Sharpkit, with Flowerkit and Shatteredkit right behind her. She leapt at Sharpkit, but he ducked, and she flew over his head, rolling in the snow when she landed. Brightkit narrowed her eyes and leaped at him from behind, this time actually landing on him.

Looking over her shoulder, she saw that Flowerkit was fighting Greykit and Shattedkit was fighting Mousekit. But while she wasn't paying attention, Sharpkit kicked her away. He pinned her to the ground and smiled. Once the leader was pinning to the ground, the whole clan had to retreat. Brightkit sighed and tried to kick Sharpkit away but he was too strong. Sadly, Brightkit had been leader of her clan this game, and now she had to retreat.

"SnowClan, retreat!" She yelled and both Shatteredkit and Flowerkit looked up from their fights. They nodded and slipped away, Brightkit following them. _Great! Now No ones ever going to pick me as leader again._ Brightkit though with a growl. She wasn't looking where she was going, and she bashed into something, or someone. She looked up and saw that it was Spiceshadow.

She tried to look at him in the eyes, but she couldn't help but look at his burned ear and his scars. He narrowed his eyes and looked down at Brightkit. He had very short fur, and Brightkit wondered how he kept warm during leaf-bare. He must have just come back from a hunting patrol, because he was holding two scrawny mice in his jaws while Snowstream, who was standing behind him was holding a rabbit and a vole.

"Watch where your going, kit." Spiceshadow spat, his voice cold like ice in the coldest of caves. Snowstream gave Brightkit a small smile, her eyes filled with warmth and happiness. Brightkit nodded and bounded away, and disappeared into the nursery where Sharpkit, Flowerkit and Mousekit were waiting. SHe sat down beside Sharpkit and looked around.

"Where are Shatteredkit and Greykit?" She asked. Mousekit flicked his tail towards the fresh-kill pile and Brightkit spotted Shatteredkit and Greykit dragging a squirrel. Brightkit nodded and waited for the two to arrive, realizing how hungry she was.

* * *

><p><strong>CAT OF THE BARN<strong>

Night- Black tom with bright amber eyes

Shadow- Black tom with green eyes and one grey ear with amber eyes

Windy- Short-haired pale brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Oat- Light brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Dragon- Grey tom with a fluffy tail and green eyes

Dove- Pale grey she-cat with pale blue eyes

Petal- White long-haired she-cat with greenish-yellow eyes

Rain- Pretty silver tabby she-cat with darker patches and blue eyes

Strike- Dark brown tom with amber eyes

Fish- Silver tabby tom with amber eyes

Gale- Grey tom with darker grey flecks and green eyes

Arrow- Grey tom with black, white and darker grey specks with bright green eyes

Cloud- White tom-kit with green eyes

Sky- White she-cat with black patches and grey paws

Comet- Black tom with golden streaks

Flash- Bright golden tabby tom with black paws


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm really excited about this update, since it's like, over 2,000 words and I only did one POV so, I'm pretty proud about that. I got four reviews for last chapter, and hopefully I can get more reviews! Remember, the more reviews I have, the quicker I will update, so just think about that for a second... *Feels wise***

**.:Review Response:.**

**EradrinSkyLeaf- Thanks!**

**Unnoticed Silence- Urrr... Not sure! But in this story they do! **

**Snowsong of SnowClan- Hehe, glad you like it!**

**The Mystical Palm Tree- Thanks, yeah, the do sound like they have a nice life and I'm glad you like Brightkit. **

* * *

><p><em>Takes Place About Six Moons After The Last Chapter. <em>

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>_r_r**o**_w_'**s** _P_O**V**

The sun shone brightly in the cloudless blue sky of green-leaf. The grass was tall and a bright green colour and the trees blossomed with leaves. A rabbit with fur brown like the soil lazily nibbled on a yellow flower. It was very bright outside, the air was thick and the wind was warm. Streams rushed into a small lake and fish swam freely in the refreshing water.

Behind the rabbit, crouched a grey tom cat with black, white and dark grey flecks, his green eyes locked on the prey ahead, narrowed in concentration. The tom with his fluffy tail behind him from side to side, rustled the grass and making the rabbits head shot up in fear. Knowing he had been scented, the tom leaped out of his hiding spot and gave the rabbit a chase. It was faster then he was, and he growled in frustration.

Leaping out of the bushes, a large grey tom pinned the rabbit down and killed it quickly with a sharp bite to the neck. His eyes were narrowed and he shook his head from side to side in disapproval. With the rabbit limp under his claws, he flicked his tail back and forth, and side to side. He stepped off the rabbit and stood beside it. The grey tom dug his claws into the earth.

"No, no and no. Arrow, you could of done a lot better than that. Gale got it on his first try!" Dragon said, his eyes narrowed. Arrow sat down and lower his and looked away, flattening his ears against his head and hissing in annoyance. It was always Gale this, Gale that! Gale always had to be the perfect one! _I'll show them... I can be just as good as Gale! In both fighting and hunting! _Arrow though his green eyes narrowed.

"Now let's head back, Dove and Ivy will be getting hungry." Dragon mewed and picked up the rabbit in his jaws. Ivy was Dove and Night's new kit. She was a small and quiet little cream she-kit. She had dark golden-brown tabby stripes on her back, a tabby tail, tabby paws and ears and half of her face was brown, with tabby stripes! She had a small splash of white on her belly and on her muzzle.

Arrow nodded and stalked after his father through the forest. His head was low as Arrow followed Dragon to the barn. The soon got to the barn where Gale, Rain and Sky we're waiting with smiled on their faces. This had been his first time out actually hunting. He had left the barn many times before, and practiced with his father, Dragon, but this time, he had been out for prey.

Sky was one of his good friends, and Arrow couldn't help but think that she had a little crush in him. She was always trying to hang out with him, always trying to make him laugh and always trying to impress him. Sometimes, Arrow though it was kind of annoying, but he was glad to have something that 'all-perfect' Gale didn't have.

"So, how'd it go?" Sky called out, bounding over to Arrow with a bright, happy smile on her face. She flicked her plumy tail and sat down in the hay, curling her tail around her paws. She had a rounded face, and was about two moons younger than Arrow but she looked a lot younger than him. Sh still looked like a young kit, but her brother, Cloud on the other hand, was massive. Almost as big as Arrow.

"Not too good actually, I couldn't catch the rabbit and my dad got mad at me." Arrow said with a sigh. Sky's eyes soften and gave him a reassuring smile. Arrow shrugged, it wasn't that of a big deal. He would get many other chances! Right?

"Arrow, come on! We're eating the rabbit _I _caught and Gale's vole!" Dragon called, flicking his fluffy tail around his paws. It was feeding time, when every family gathered to share their prey and their news. Sky's father, Shadow, was also calling her over while her mother held two mice in her jaws. Arrow waved his tail in goodbye to Sky and padded over to sit between Rain and Dragon as they huddled around the rabbit and the vole.

"Father, when I'm older, I'm going to be the best hunter in all of the barn." Gale said, puffing his chest out, his eyes hard with determination and seriousness. Dragon smiled and Rain gave a small laugh. Arrow frowned, _fine, you can be the best hunter, but I'll be the best fighter! I'll protect every one from foxes and badgers! _Arrow though. He ripped a piece out of the rabbit and chewed, choking it down.

"To be the best, you have to learn from the best." Rain quoted, Dragon smiled and nodded approvingly. The though stuck to his head, _to be the best, you have to learn from the best, _Arrow repeated to him self in his head. He glanced at Gale, then Dragon and Rain who were purring and laughing. He took a bite again and waited until every one was finished before padding over to the oldest and most experienced cat in the barn, Oat.

Oat was sitting alone in the hay, quietly murmuring to himself. He had gone insane after he had been caught in a fire with his younger sister, Windy. Windy had told Arrow that she remembered that day perfectly, how hot the fire was and how the flames flickered against the darkness of night. She remembered the screeches of her cousin and mother. She and Oat had been the only ones to make it out alive. He might be insane, but you could still have a proper conversation with him.

"Hey, uh, Oat?" Arrow asked. Oat head shot to the side to look at Arrow. Oat slightly narrowed his eyes, making Arrow feel uncomfortable.

"Who's the best fighter you've ever met?" Arrow asked, his grey tail flicking behind him as he sat down. Oat narrowed his eyes, thinking back. Night leaped down a platform in behind of Oat, seeming to have heard the Arrow's question and he flicked his black tail, his amber eyes gleaming.

"I know, The Snake Sisters. They live by the river, incredible fighters when all together, but easier to beat when split. They are faster than lighting, clever like foxes and strike like the fiercest of snakes. Their names are Venom, Viper and Cobra. Don't trust me, this is what they did to me." Night said coldly, but the was a tint of respect in his voice. He flicked his tail towards the large scar behind his shoulder blade. Arrow had never knew how Night had gotten that huge scar, and he had always imagined it was because he fell down a rocky cliff or something like that, but he would of never of though that _cats _had done this to him.

Arrow nodded, and watched as Night walked away silently. Windy padded over to Oat and gave Arrow a small smile to greet him. Arrow nodded with a small smile on his face. Windy curled down next to Oat and closed her eyes, making Arrow realize how late it was and he tiered he actually was. Arrow waved his grey tail in good bye and left. He leapt onto a platform, where he, Gale, Dragon and Rain slept and he curled up next to Dragon. He peacefully fell asleep.

The next morning, Arrow woke up to the scent of fresh rabbit. He opened one eye to see Sky standing in front of him with a small rabbit in her jaws. He moaned and slowly sat up, his fur messy and his eyes drowsy. He gave Sky a small smile and shook out his fur. Arrow must of had slept in because everyone was awake and sharing prey with their friends. Arrow yawned, still a bit tiered.

"Check out what Shadow caught! He said that I could go share it with my friends, so, wanna share?" Sky asked cheerfully. Arrow shrugged, why not? He nodded, and Sky smiled, dropping the rabbit between them. He took the first bite, enjoying the tender meat. The air was hot in the barn. Arrow looked up at the hole in the roof of the barn and smiled when he saw how the sky was blue and the sun was shining brightly. He beamed, hopefully today, he would catch something and make Dragon proud.

Arrow quietly listened as Sky told him how Cloud was always mean to her, and always trying to get the attention away from her. Comet, the kit that had been found with his brother, Flash, a few moons back joined them and finished the rabbit with them. He was quiet friendly, and made funny jokes. It was good to not just be with Sky sometimes, as much as he enjoyed her company, it was good to have someone else to rely on.

"I'm going to see Dragon and ask if I could go hunting, see you guys later!" Arrow mewed and waved his tail in goodbye to the two. He padded towards Dragon, who was sharing a squirrel with Rain while chatting to Shadow, Petal, Dove and Night. Shadow and Petal were sharing a vole and Night was eating a mouse with Dove sitting beside him, their pelts brushing against each others.

"Hey Dragon, can we go hunting?" Arrow asked, poking Dragon with his paw to get his attention. Dragon sighed, clearly not wanting to go on this hunt. Night spoke up, volunteering to go with Arrow hunting. He turned around and mewed his goodbye to his friends and padded away with Arrow by his side, chatting quietly and smiling. They padded out of the barn and Arrow blinked, it was much brighter outside then in the barn.

Arrow ran up ahead and leapt onto a mossy log over a river. He stopped in the middle and looked over his shoulder, watching Night follow. Arrow crouched looked down the river below the log. The water was clear and he smiled when he saw a fish swim by. Night creeped up behind Arrow and gently pushed him into the water. Arrow fell in with a loud splash. He sat in the stream, and spat out some water. He leapt out of the water and shook out his pelt. Night crossed the log and purred, twitching his whiskers in amusement.

"Hey!" Arrow growled playfully and swiped at Night with one sheathed grey paw. Night laughed and took off. Arrow let out a small yowl and raced after him, dodging trees and bushes, leaping over a small log. He locked his gaze on Night, who was now not too far in front of him. Arrow leapt, barely catching Night. He tackled Night to the ground laughing. Night soon kicked him away, smiling. Night had always been like an uncle, or a second father to Arrow. He was one of the cats that Arrow respected and looked up too.

Arrow and Night both stood back up, shaking the dust from their pelts. Suddenly, like lightning, a black blur knocked Night over, then an other from behind. Night hissed as blood dripped from his neck. And then, out of the shadows, leapt out three black she-cats, their eyes cold like eyes, and their fangs white like the moon. The looked exactly the same, except the one had purple eyes, one had yellow and one had green.

"The Three Snake Sisters." He heard Night breath, and he realized with horror that these she-cats could kill him. Suddenly, he was knocked to the ground, he stomach sliced and blood dripping from the wound. He lay on his side and moan in pain, his eyes half closed. The last thing he saw before he passed out was Night being surrounded by three she-cats. Arrow was surprised how easily had had gone done. In one strike, The Three Snake Sisters had left him half-dead, bleeding on the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter is, up finally! Sorry for a late update, I've been so busy lately and I only got two reviews. :( Did I do somethign wrong last chapter? I though I did well, it was over 2,000 words. Well, I hope I get more reviews this chapter.**

**.:Review Response:.**

**Snowsong of SnowClan- Yep. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**EradrinSkyLeaf- Glad you can't wait! I can't wait either! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>B<strong>_r_i**g**_h_t**p**_a_w**'**_s_ P**O**_V_

Harsh winds fiercely blew through the dusty camp making the dry, brown leaves rustled as they scraped against the forest floor making gentle crackling sounds that were drowned out by the fearless breeze. The breezes traveled across the territory, dodging and weaving between trees, but the winds made the tree trunks shake when they bashed into the wooden structures.

Brightpaw shook out her white and pelt against the wind, flicking her ginger tail. It had been two moons since she became an apprentice, and she was already going into her first battle. On her left was Spiceshadow, her mentor, and on her right was Russetbreeze, the new warrior. Russetbreeze had been made a warrior not to long after Brightpaw had been made into an apprentice. Her brother, had been made into a warrior too, and was now known as Thistlefire.

So much had happened over the past few moons. First, Snowstream, the pretty mute she-cat had moved into the nursery, expecting Nettlesplash's kits. Then, a few days before Snowstream's kits were born, Sharpkit, Flowerkit and Greykit had moved out of the nursery, and had become apprentices, and it was about time, it was starting to get so crowded in there! Sharpkit, Flowerkit and Greykit were now known as Sharppaw, Flowerpaw and Greypaw! Then, Snowstream's kits were born! Valleykit, Ashkit, Fogkit and Rainkit.

Then a kittypet with a small kit had been spotted on the edge of their territory. She had said that her name was Ally, and she had to give away her kit, Ebony, or else two-legs would take her. Patchstar let Ebony stay with the clan, and renamed her Ebonykit. She was about the same age as Snowstream's kits, and Snowstream gladly accepted to feed the young she-kit.

Then, Russetbreeze and Thistlefire had become warriors and last, but certainly not least, Mousekit and Shatteredkit and Brightkit had become apprentices, it may had been a while ago, but Brightkit remembered it like it had happened just yesterday. Well, what could she say? It was possibly one of the most important days of her life! Of course she would remember it forever and ever, even though it wasn't the best day of her life.

_It was a warm sunny day, the sun was shining brightly and the sky was blue, no clouds covering it. Brightkit bounded out of the the nursery, her fur groomed and neat. Her brothers followed her out of the nursery, smiled on their faces. Patchstar had already called a clan meeting, and the gathered cats watched as Brightkit, Mousekit and Shatteredkit made their way to the front of the crowd._

_Brightkit looked over her shoulder and saw her mother, Lilybreeze and her father Icethroat watching her with proud smiles, eyes gleaming with happiness. She flashed them a smile and they smiled back and Lilybreeze mewed something to Deerleap, who was standing next to her excitedly. Brightkit turned back around to face Patchstar. The large tabby tom was staring down at the three, his face blank but his eyes warm._

__"Shatteredkit, Mousekit and Brightkit,____you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior names, you will be known as Shatteredpaw, Mousepaw and Brightpaw. Your mentors will be Briarleap for Shatteredpaw, Oakfur for Mousepaw and Spiceshadow for Brightpaw_. _I hope these chosen warriors will pass down all they know on to you three." Patchstar had said, his deep voice strong and determined.__

__Briarleap, the young she-cat and Oakfur looked quiet happy and they smiled as Patchstar to his head to face them. But Spiceshadow narrowed his eyes and Brightpaw felt his gaze on her back and she shifted her weight uncomfortably. Patchstar seemed to have seen the look on Spiceshadow's face and he flashed him a warning look before going on with the ceremony.__

__"Spiceshadow**, **_you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Swiftstep, and you were a great mentor for Amberpaw, even though she never got the chance to make it through training..." Brightpaw looked over her shoulder to glance at Spiceshadow. The tom's eyes were narrowed and his pelt was beginning to spike up. He bared his teeth and let out a hiss when Patchstar mentioned Amberpaw. Who's Amberpaw? Brightpaw had though. ___

___"You have shown yourself to be a fierce ______and skillful warrior. You will be the mentor of Brightpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." Patchstar finished. Brightpaw swallowed a ball of spit and stepped forward to touch the scarred tom's nose. As he stretched his neck to touch the smaller she-cat's nose, he narrowed his eyes and held a an almost blank expression.___

Suddenly there was a loud yowl and she snapped awake from her day dreaming. Two young StreamClan, warriors had spotted them hidden behind the rocks and two NightClan warriors, Oakfur and Leopardtail, had tackled one of the warriors to the ground while Blacktail leapt forward to take on the other warrior. Brightpaw felt a a tiny bit of pity for the silver she-cat who was struggling beneath Oakfur and Leopardtail and for the light brown tom hissing at Blacktail but she forced herself to remembered why this was happening.

StreamClan had stolen NightClan prey _and_ had helped BirchClan when the were fighting against NightClan. StreamClan and BirchClan were always on the same side when it came to battles. So, if BirchClan and StreamClan had the alliance thing going on, why couldn't they because allies with BreezeClan? BreezeClan wouldn't be fighting in this battle, but if it was ever needed, Finchstar had said the she would be glad to help.

"NightClan, attack!" Patchstar yowled, and in only those two words, the battle was unleashed and NightClan warriors burst through entrance. Spiceshadow had warned her stay on the sides during the battle, and just fight if it was needed. This was exactly what Brightpaw did, she stayed behind a rock, crouched and ready to fight at any moment. Mousepaw was standing beside her, his amber eyes wide with fear.

The battle was so overwhelming that it was scary. Troutclaw, the StreamClan deputy was fighting with Spiceshadow, but even though Troutclaw was the bigger and stronger warrior, he seemed to be losing. Spiceshadow was so quick, he dodged a blow and zapped to the side, clawing Troutclaw's side. Then, a golden she-cat with a white patch on her chest leapt onto Spiceshadow from behind and tackled him to the ground.

"Spiceshadow!" Brightpaw cried out. Even though he wasn't the nicest of cats, she couldn't let her own mentor or clan-mate die at the clans of those evil StreamClan fish-faces! Brightpaw leapt out of her hiding spot and onto the golden she-cat. She saw the small figure of Mousepaw bravely clawing at the deputy, Troutclaw. The golden she-cat turned around with a yowl and threw her paw over her cheek. Brightpaw fell to the ground, hitting her head on a rock, blood leaking from her cheek and some leaking from the corner of her mouth.

As the she-cat reared up on her hind leg to crush Brightpaw, a dark red streak head-butted the she-cat in the flank, making her fall over with a yelp. _Spiceshadow! _Brightpaw though. Spiceshadow pinned the golden she-cat to the ground, his chest and back bleeding. He dug his claws into the she-cats throat making her whimper. Spiceshadow loosened his grip, giving the she-cat a time to escape and she did.

Spiceshadow whipped around then leapt onto Troutclaw. With a jolt of realization, she remembered about Mousepaw, and how he had been fighting the StreamClan deputy all of his own. Brightpaw turned her head and saw with horror that Mousepaw was bloody and still on the ground while Troutclaw and Spiceshadow fought. Brightpaw ran to his body, he looked so small... There was something about him... Something wasn't right.

Then was horror and pain, she realized that Mousepaw was dead. Her brother that she had loved so much. Then she though for a moment, her eyes filling up with tears, how many more where out there, dead? How many more lives had been crushed today, and how many more hearts will be broken by tonight? Brightpaw looked down at her dead brother, a tear rolling down her eye.

She looked around, and saw cats fighting, bloody and tiered. War was terrible... Brightpaw had never imagined it like this. In fact, she had never even though of war. But life isn't full of butterflies and happiness. Life is a horrible place to be, its full of pain and sadness. Brightpaw began to shake, she couldn't take it anymore. She just couldn't.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!" Brightpaw shrieked, and then everything was still, no cat moved a muscle.

* * *

><p><strong>HAHA! Double cliffie! MWOHAHAHAHA! EradrinSkyLeaf is gonna hate me lol. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there, I'm back with a new chapter, yay! This chapter, we are introducing a new point of view, Viper's! Yay! I know what your thinking, seriously Snowy, quite changing point of views, it's been like three chapters since we've heard about Arrow! But I know, I just though it would be fun to have some sister action in here! Oh and just to let you know I wrote this chapter on an iPad, so sorry if there is silly mistakes and stuff like that! Oh and, I don't know if you noticed but, I changed the summery! Tell me if you like it, or if you though the other one was better!**

**.:Review Response:.**

**EradrinSkyLeaf: Good to know! :)**

**The Mystical Palm Tree: Thank you so much for the great advise. You will learn about Amberpaw in chapter 6 hopefully. **

**Pebblewish: She is still too young to be born yet, but she will appear soon. But Fox will be paying a visit soon!**

* * *

><p>Stars shone brightly in the night light, the moon was full, and no clouds covered the sky. A lazy breeze traveled across the territory, blowing through Viper's jet black fur. She sat alone in the dead of night, at the top of a high cliff, a river rushed by her and tumbled into a waterfall at the lip of the rock. Viper looked up at the star-speckled sky, could her ancestors really be up there? Viper shook the though from her head.<p>

She and her sisters didn't be believe in this kind of stuff, although Viper couldn't help but wonder. At least that was what Crowtalon believed. Crowtalon was their master. He was leader of a 'clan', called CaveClan after the large cave that they lived in. Viper had been in that cave a few times before, but Venom was usually that one that went into the cave to speak to Crowtalon while Viper and Cobra waited outside the cave.

Crowtalon had an army of cats, that obeyed to him of course. Viper had always mentioned them as Crowtalon's army, but he preferred the term clan-mates instead. Viper, Venom and Cobra were Crowtalon's 'assasines' as he called them. They killed who he told them to, it was simple right? The the real question was why did they do it? Well, it all started many, many moons ago, on a hot summer day.

_Crowtalon padded through the forest, a large squirrel in his jaws. Patchclaw, his brother followed with two mice hanging from his jaws. They were heading back to camp. They didn't speak as they marched through the forest, probably because of the prey in their jaws. Crowtalon then spotted a large oak tree with a river flowing next to it. Crowtalon looked over his shoulder at Patchclaw with a smile at the corner of his mouth. _

_Patchclaw smiled and nodded, then ran to the tree, digging a hole to die the prey in. Once he was done the hole he and Crowtalon dropped their prey in it. The sun was shining brightly in the sky, and it was very hot out. Crowtalon dipped her paw in the water. It was cold, but not freezing. Without warning, Patchclaw pushed Crowtalon into the water with a big splash. The water washed over the pebbles on the shore and Patchclaw laughed._

_"Hey! Get in here you old hag!" Crowtalon mewed jokingly and leapt out of the stream, his pelt dripping wet and drops of water splashing onto the ground under him. Patchclaw smiled and ran in behind the tree, Crowtalon chasing him. He purred and suddenly, Patchclaw leapt up the tree and started climbing. Patchclaw leapt from branch to branch, swiftly and gracefully. _

_Then, Patchclaw leapt down onto a lower branch that was just above the river. Patchclaw smiled and leapt into. Crowtalon laughed and leapt onto the small branch and leapt off, into the water with his brother. They sat together in the water, laughing and splashing each other with water like they would as young apprentices. Then there was some rustling in the bushes and they two grew quiet. _

_They watched until two she-cats burst out, a white she-cat and a tortoiseshell she-cat. One was carrying two little black kits, one with green eyes and one with yellow eyes and the other was carrying an other black kit with purple eyes, all of them crying and wailing. Then, seconds after burst out of the bushes a large, dark brown dog, it's amber eyes gleaming with rage and hunger. _

_The white she-cat grabbed the two kits from the tortoiseshell and and fled up the tree with the three small kits in her jaws. She gently set them down on a large branch and muttered some gentle words to them. Below them, the tortoiseshell she-cat fluffed out her pelt and hissed. Patchclaw and Crowtalon leapt to her side, knowing there was no way she could fight off the dog alone._

_Patchclaw unsheathed his claws and growled, while Crowtalon bared his teeth and spiked out his pelt. Crowtalon got on the dog's left side and sliced his claws over it's muzzle, blood staining her claws. While the dog growled and snapped his head towards Crowtalon, Patchclaw leapt onto the dog's face and held on, digging his claws in fiercely. The tortoiseshell clawed at the dog's flank, her green eyes flickering with rage like an angry flame._

_The dog snapped his head to the other side sharply, throwing Patchclaw off. The dog grabbed the tortoiseshell she-cat in his jaws and began to shake her violently. Blood was dripping from the she-cat's chest. The dog finally stopped shaking her and pushed her to the group. She lashed out aimlessly._

_"Ivy, help!" The tortoiseshell called out, her voice weak and cracked. The white she-cat turned around, her eyes filled with sadness and pain. She must of felt that these would be her dying moments, and that her kits would have to grow up without her. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw her friend in the dog's jaws._

_"Aurora!" Ivy, the white she-cat cried out. She leapt down from the tree and raced to her friends help. She lunged forward and landed on the dog's neck. She growled and bit down hard, making the dog let go of the tortoiseshell she-cat. Crowtalon let out a yowl and got behind the dog. He bit down on the dog's skinny tail. _

_The dog yelped, and then growled loudly. His eyes darkened and he shook his head sharply. This threw Ivy off, and she landed on the ground with a loud thump. The dog lunged at her and bit down on her exposed neck. Patchclaw had gotten back up, and he stalked forward his amber eyes narrowed. She tortoiseshell lay on the ground, bleeding, her eyes half closed. Patchclaw grabbed her and dragged her into the shadows of the large oak tree._

_Crowtalon yowled and sliced her claws over the dog's ears. The dog yelped, and deciding that he had had enough and turned around. He ran off, disappearing into the bushes. Crowtalon panted and dragged himself to the white she-cat's side. She wasn't breathing and her eyes were closed. He only needed to take one look at this she-cat and he knew she was dead._

_Crowtalon flattened his ears to his head and closed his eyes for a moment. He sighed and looked over his should to see the tortoiseshell she-cat laying on her side, Patchclaw sitting next to her, his eyes filled with worry. He looked up from the tortoiseshell she-cat at his brother._

_"Is she still alive?" Crowtalon asked, flicking her dark grey tail twice. Patchclaw looked back down at the tortoiseshell she-cat, and it took a while before he replied. He hesitated before saying,_

_"Barely." Patchclaw's eyes then flicked up the three when he heard a small mew. Crowtalon looked up, suddenly remembering about the three kits. The three kits that their mother had fought for, and died for. He saw one of the kits curled up in a ball, one sitting next to the one that was curled up and one standing a bit further away from the two, mewing._

_"Get the kits down from there, I'll go get the medicine cat." Crowtalon mewed. Patchclaw nodded, and started to climb up the tree. Crowtalon turned around and raced into the forest, dodging trees before finally bursting into camp, panting, blood slightly dripping from his wounds._

* * *

><p><strong>This is not really a cliff-hanger, its just a to-be-continued kind of chapter. Next chapter, I promise that you will know what happened to Arrow, Brightpaw and the snake sisters! Dont forget to leave a review! Oh and, here is the allegiances for CaveClan!<strong>

**CaveClan**

**Leader: **_Crowtalon- Large dark grey, almost black tom with amber eyes. Calm and collected, smart and clever. But he is fierce and unforgiving, most of the time cold and unfriendly. He vowed revenge on his brother Patchstar, and will do anything to take him down. He is a former member of NightClan._

**Deputy: **_Frozenwhisker- __Very pale, silvery grey tom with ice blue eyes and one grey paw. Cold and calm, serious and always ready to jump into battle. Extremely perceptive, but prone to suffer high anxiety and be suspicious of others. Quiet and doesn't speak much. He is one of Crowtalon's closest followers and is a former NightClan member. _

**Medicine Cat: **_Rosefrost- Pale silver she-cat with ice blue eyes and grey patches. Easy-going and kind, her brother is Frozenwhisker. She is friendly and young, always looking on the bright side and has a good sense of humour. Frozenwhisker brought her with himself and Crowtalon when they left NightClan when she was a young kit. _

**Warriors:**

_Ravenswoop- Black tom with a white chest and amber eyes. He is swift and quick to jump into battle. He is friendly once you get to know him and he is loyal to his new clan. He is a former member of BirchClan, he was exiled as a warrior when he was blamed for killing a clan-mate. He hates BirchClan and this is why he joined Crowtalon._

_Hollyfire- Tortoiseshell she-cat with mostly black patches and green eyes, no white. She is fierce and fast. A former kittypet, joined CaveClan as a young kit. She is serious and mature, a great warrior. She is loyal and follows orders very well. Her mate is Ravenswoop and her daughter is Oliveleaf who she is very proud of. APPRENTICE: GOLDENPAW_

_Embertalon- Dark russet-coloured tom with green eyes. He is friendly and fun to be around with his clan, family and friends, and is a great father to Featherpaw and Goldenpaw. But he is fierce and cold towards strangers and is very protective. Former loner. His mate is Silversong. _

_Silversong- Pretty silver she-cat with blue eyes. Loving and sweet, soft-spoken and smart. She dislikes fighting, but isn't afraid to fight if its needed. She is kind and gentle, very motherly and caring. Her mate is Embertalon and her two kits are Goldenpaw and Featherpaw. _

_Owlmask- Golden-brown tom with darker golden-brown patches and green eyes. Friendly and nice. He is fun to be around and is a great swimmer. He is a former rogue and respects Crowtalon. His brother is Tigerstrike. APPRENTICE: PETALPAW _

_Tigerstrike- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes. He is powerful and strong. He is brave and he hates giving up, making him a very good warrior. He is chatty, and somewhat friendly but is a bit defensive._

_Flamestreak- Ginger tabby tom with yellow-green eyes. He is energetic and friendly, a great hunter. His best friend is Rosefrost and was actually stolen from StreamClan as a kit by Frozenwhisker, but he always though that StreamClan gave him away. He makes friends very easily and is fun to be around. APPRENTICE: FEATHERPAW_

_Oliveleaf- Small black she-cat with dark, olive green eyes. She is quiet and fast. She is an amazing fighter, possibly the best in the clan and is very swift and smart. She was born in CaveClan and is very proud of that. She is cold when you first meet her, but as you get to know her she can be more fun and very generous but she is always alert, and its hard to earn her trust. _

**Apprentices:**

_Petalpaw- Pretty calico she-cat with big, bright green eyes. Sweet and joyful, full of energy and ready to accept any challenge. She is the proud daughter of Frozenwhisker and always tries to make her father happy. Her mother died two moons after she was born._

_Featherpaw- Small silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes and white spots. She is quiet and soft-spoken, gentle like her mother is a very good swimmer. She is kind and friendly, never wants to get in trouble. Her brother is Goldenpaw._

_Goldenpaw- Golden tom with a few darker flecks and faint tabby stripes, amber eyes. Trouble-maker, curious and adventurous, brave and always takes ricks. He is fun to be around and is quite friendly. He has a great sense of humour. _

**Queens:**

_Clovertail- Pretty white she-cat with ginger patches. Curious and brave, easy-going and fun. Expecting Crowtalon's kits._

**Elders:**

_None_


	6. Chapter 6

**Whoo! New chapter! Sorry for the late update, I was on a road trip for two days with no internet. I'm glad that I finally got this chapter up! Now ti e for review response! **

**.:Review Response:.**

**The Mystical Palm Tree- Thanks! Your reviews are always very helpful and I love hearing from you! **

**EradrinSkyLeaf- Here, just for you! :3 Thank you for reviewing every single chapter of this story. You and Palmy are my only 'regulars' and I hope I will get a bit more then only two reviews a chapter.**

* * *

><p>Curled up in the hay, was Arrow. His eyes closed shut and his fluffy tail wrapped around his body. His chest was rising and falling softly in a comfortable rhythm. He had a patch of cobwebs on his chest and on his leg. Next to him was his father, Dragon, looking down at him. His amber eyes were sad. Suddenly, Arrow moaned, and rolled to his side.<p>

"Arrow! Arrow, thank goodness your alive." Dragon exclaimed, his eyes filling with happiness and joy. Arrow opened his eyes, blinking twice. He got to his paw painfully and slowly. Once he was up, he smoothed out his ruffled fur with quick licks. He rolled one of his shoulders, he was so sore, and he wasn't even sure why. In fact, he couldn't even remember what had happened the day before.

"What happened, why am I so sore?" Arrow asked. Dragon sighed and looked down at the barn's floor, where several cats had gathered, their heads bowed in sadness and grief. Arrow stretched his neck to see. Dove was looking down at Ivy, her usually gentle and kind face now replayed with sadness and grief, tears streaking her face. Ivy was looking up at her mother, her expression also sad, but a bit confused.

"You and Night were attacked by the Snake Sisters. Petal was able to cure you, but Night was already dead when they found you." Dragon said, sorrow and sadness making his voice crack. Arrow's eyes grew darker with grief as he peeked over the platform to see Night's broken body.

Arrow flattened his ears to his head and closed his eyes. Night was dead. The tom that he had respected so much, and the protector of the barn. Perhaps even the leader of the cats in the barn, after all, many say it was him who discovered the barn. Arrow opened his eyes, and dared to look down at the sad faces of Ivy and Dove. Something in him told Arrow that he had to go and speak to them.

Without saying a word to Dragon, he snaked down and slowly walked towards Dove and Ivy. He joined the crowd the had gathered around Night's fallen body. He cast a glance at Night for a last time, swallowing hard to keep the tears in. This tom had saved his life. He had fought for Arrow's safety and lost his own life in the process. Arrow took a deep breath and slowly walked towards Dove and Ivy.

Dove looked up at him when he stopped next to her. Ivy, who seemed to had understood what had happened now, had a tear rolling down her check. She was pressed against her mother's white pelt. Arrow just looked at Dove for a few moments, trying to imagine the pain, grief and loss Dove was feeling right now. After all, she had lived her whole life with Night as far as he knew and he had been her mate, the father of her kit.

"I know there is nothing for me to say that will make your loss easier... But Night will be remembered and he stays alive in our hearts." Arrow said, his voice thick with sadness, cracking in the middle of the sentence. Dove nodded, "Thank you Arrow," she said, and looked down at Ivy. "After all she won't be the only one who one of her parents at young age." Dove mewed sadly. It took a moment for Arrow to realize she was speaking about him.

Arrow had never really though about his mother... And for the first time, he wondered... Who was she, and where was she now. Was she even alive? Arrow narrowed his eyes, the only one who would know about this would be Dragon. Arrow glanced up at Dragon. The large grey tom was sitting on the same platform as before, his plumy tail curled around his paws neatly as he stared down at Night's body.

* * *

><p>Brightpaw looked around her, she was quiet surprised that all the fighting had stopped just because of a young apprentice. Perhaps all the cats respected her or something like that. But it was just 'too good to be true'. There was loud, rumbling sound, and from far up, you could see water rushing down the gorge. Brightpaw crouched and flattened her ears to her head, her eyes wide with fear and her pelt spiked up as the wave only got closer and closer.<p>

"Run!" Yowled a dark grey tabby tom with amber eyes. He was a bit older than Brightpaw and must be an apprentice too. A jet black tom raced into the nursery, and came back out with a silver tabby kit in his jaws and a grey tabby at his side. The two began to run. It was complete chaos. Some cats were fleeing and running for their lives, some urged other cats to run faster while some were helping elders and queens. Almost every one had fled except for Brightpaw, who was frozen in shock next to Mousepaw's body.

"Hurry!" Hissed a golden-brown classic tabby tom with amber eyes. Brightpaw finally snapped out of it and began running, the tom at her side. The tabby leapt up a rock wall and crouched on a large piece of rock that was sticking out. "Up here!" He yowled. Brightpaw leapt, the water only mouse-lengths away. Brightpaw closed her eyes, she wasn't going to make it. She felt someone grab her scruff just before the water hit her, and pulled her away sharply.

Brightpaw crouched, her eyes wide with fear and shock, the tom standing next to her. She watched as the river rushed by, making loud splashing sounds. "I'm Nettlepaw." The tom said. Brightpaw turned her head and pressed against the rock wall. "I-i-i'm Brightpaw." She managed to choke out. Nettlepaw flicked his tail twice and looked around, he seemed to be searching for something.

Brightpaw took a deep breath, Mousepaw was dead, their had been a flood and she had been separated from her clan. What else could go wrong? She glanced at the tom, Nettlepaw. How could he be so calm? Brightpaw's pelt was pressed against her body because of the water that had splashed onto her, making her look much smaller. She was so afraid right now.

"Nettlepaw... I'm really scared right now. My brother is dead, I don't know where my clan is, it's crazy how scared I am." She mewed to the tom she had just met. He looked at her for several moments. He flattened his ears to his head and looked away. "I'm sure we'll find them." He said, but Brightpaw wasn't convinced.

* * *

><p><em>"Crowtalon! What happened to you?" Called out a silver tabby she-cat. She raced over to him and curled her tail around his shoulder. "Come on, we need to get you to Shadowflight's den." Crowtalon knew he didn't have time to get cured, but he did want to see Shadowflight. Once in the den, he quickly explained that Patchclaw and the she-cat were waiting and if they didn't get there fast, she could die.<em>

_Shadowflight understood, fortunately and Crowtalon led him to the clearing where Patchclaw and the she-cat, Ivy were. Patchclaw had gotten the three kits out of the tree as told so and the three little she-kits waited against the truck of the tree. One was laying down, her eyes closed while the two were sitting up, all three pressed against each other. Crowtalon's eyes soften, he could never resist kits. _

_Shadowflight got to work as soon as possible starting with the tortoiseshell she-cat and by sunset, everyone was cured, except for the white she-cat, who still lay dead on the ground, her fur stained with the blood she had shed for her kits. Crowtalon padded towards the kits. The one who had been sleeping either had woken up. The three all looked up at him, with their big, wide eyes. Crowtalon purred and licked each one one their heads._

_One of them smiled and the other let out a small giggle but the one in the middle stayed silent. She looked up at Crowtalon, and then past him. Crowtalon knew that she was looking at her mother's fallen body. Crowtalon scooped them towards him. Maybe these kits could be let into the clan, along with the tortoiseshell she-cat, Ivy. Crowtalon looked over his shoulder,_

_"Let's get back to camp, shall we?" He mewed to Patchclaw and Shadowflight. Shadowflight nodded, his tail tip flicking. Patchclaw helped Ivy up and Crowtalon picked up each kit one by one and put them on his back. They were getting a badger-ride back to camp, since Crowtalon couldn't carry the three of them all at once. Patchclaw helped Ivy up and they began walking to camp. _

_Ivy gave her friend one long last look and pressed her muzzle against her white fur. She pulled away, and they marched through the forest. Shadowflight was in the lead, his herbs firmly in his jaws with Crowtalon and the three kits just behind him and Patchclaw and Ivy at the rear._

_Crowtalon felt the gazes turn towards him as he walked into camp, gently setting down the three she-kits. The same silver tabby from earlier padded over and smiled, "Who are these little darlings?" She asked, crouching to to be at the same heigh as them. Crowtalon shrugged, and realized that he didn't know their names. _

_"I don't know their names, but we saved them from a dog." Crowtalon mewed. The silver she-cat nodded in acknowledgement and gave the three black she-kits a smile. "Hi! I'm Silverstreak, what are your names?" She asked them, her voice higher then usual. The one with purple eyes looked away and the one with green eyes stepped forward._

_"I'm Viper, and these are my two sisters, Venom and Cobra. Where going to become the best fighters in the forest." The small she-kit said, her eyes shining with determination. Silverstreak smiled. Crowtalon flicked his ear, "The Snake Sisters." Crowtalon mewed and Viper looked up at him with a smile. She seemed to like the name, and the other two seemed to agree._

_Crowtalon glanced over his shoulder and spotted Patchclaw making his way to Froststar's den. Froststar was Silverstreak's sister, the two looked alike physically but their personalities were the complete opposite. Crowtalon looked back down at the three she-kits and Silverstreak again before padding off to join Patchclaw in Froststar's den. He dipped his head to his leader once he was in._

_"No, I will not ac- Crowtalon, how nice of you to join us." Froststar mewed when she spotted him. Crowtalon gave Froststar a small smile and sat down next to Patchclaw. It was dark in the rock den, but he could still see very well. The moss under his paws was dry, and needed to be replaced but that didn't matter._

_"Now, where were we?" Froststar asked. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm stopping it there because I'm getting lazy... I decided that at the end of every chapter there will be a question. Please answer this question in the reviews! :)**

**Question: Did you notice anything in this chapter that may give hints to any characters past? **


End file.
